


You Make Me Strong

by skywalkerluke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Man as Carriers, Anal Sex, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Netflix addicted Nico, Nico loves Will's attention, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are best friends, 7 months after the end of the war against Gaia. Nico has trouble sleeping, and Will is more than happy to become his sleep buddy.<br/>Jason is the annoying friend asking Will: "When are you going to tell him about your feelings? AND your situation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated.   
> I think that small chapters everyday are better than longer chapters maybe once or twice a week. Tell me what you think.

Nico woke up at his cabin. It was his seventh month as an all year camper, just as Will Solace, son of Apollo. Whom was right now watching him from the end of his bed.  
-How you feel, sunflower?  
-Don't call me sunflower, Solace - Nico made a face at the nickname.  
-Sorry, sunflower. Doctor's orders that you should feel happier.  
-Stop with the freaking doctor's orders, it's been more than half an year since the war! I am ok now - Nico said, his voice muffled in the pillow.  
Will cuddled next to Nico, softly petting his hair.  
-You know you aren't, Nico. Stop being stubborn. I can see the bags under your eyes.  
-You weren't here this week - Nico softly spoke, after a long time. Will could feel the boy blushing, as Nico had changed his position, and his head now was resting against Will's shoulder.  
-I'm sorry, Nic. But your little sister was sick, and Camp Jupiter asked for my help. Sorry I couldn't be your sleep buddy for so long. Why didn't you ask for Jason and Pipes?  
-I feel like their kid. It's weird. - Nico pouted against his best friend.  
Will laughed at that statement, because it was true. The two treated Nico as their long lost child, Piper helping him with his clothes and Greek/Latin classes, and Jason cuddling him and reminding him of eating.  
-Promise your best buddy you'll go to them or for Percy if you can't sleep again and I am not around.  
Percy, after understanding what Nico had told him, felt miserable. So he now compensated by being Nico's best friend.  
-No, Will. - Nico said  
-Stop trying to be strong all the time. We all know how strong you are. We just don't want to see you needing to be. Just as you don't want to see us. - Will whispered against Nico's hair.  
-Okay, I promise. - Nico finally breathed against Will's neck, making the blonde smile sweetly at him.  
-Want to watch some Netflix? They've just uploaded the new Beauty and the Beast season. Or we can watch Despicable Me. You know I love Despicable Me.  
-Can we watch a Disney cartoon? - Nico's eyes shined when Will said Netflix. The son of Apollo had presented it to the younger boy when he was at the infirmary, complaining about boredom. The son of Hades had never seen something like that, and spent all his free time watching it now that Hermes had finally made a safe connection for the demigods. His favorites were the Disney cartoons he used to watch when he was a kid.  
-Snow White, Dumbo or Pinocchio?  
-Actually I feel like watching The Aristocats tonight.  
-Aristocats it is, then. - Will smiled, turning on the Tv of the Hades cabin.  
Nico fell asleep halfway through the movie, and Will checked his phone, seeing a message from Jason:  
"When r u going 2 tell him bout yr feels?"  
He answered:  
"Don't lazy text, Jason Grace! And I don't know."  
"Tell soon cause thrs ppl interested"  
"Don't even try this again or I'll tell Pipes"  
"U dk how 2 play :("  
"Go sleep, Jason"  
Will let go of his of his on the bedside table, snuggling closer to Nico, kissing softly his friends hair.  
-I love you, Nico - he mouthed in the boy's hair, giving a sad smile, smelling the clean smell of minty shampoo on Nico's hair until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up to an empty bed, and a singing Nico di Angelo in the shower.   
He groaned, stretching his aching limbs. He, then, felt the mess in his underpants.   
As a son of Apollo, he was blessed with the possibility of bearing children. Just one in 20 sons of the God had this ability, and he was one of them. So, once a month, his body got ready to carry a child, warning about its readyness by liberating a clear slick. He felt it in between his butt, sticking his pajama pants to his skin.   
Nico left the bathroom, seeing Will flustered and ashamed in his bed.   
-What is it, Will? - Nico asked, running his fingertips through Will's blonde locks.  
-It's nothing, Nico. - Will blushed even more, a tiny tear running from his blue eyes.   
Nico hugged him close to hid body, kissing the blonde's temple.   
-Tell me what's wrong.   
-IhaveApolloblessing - the blonde said, low and quick.  
-Apollo's blessing? The thing some of the campers where whispering about? I know what it is, I got curious and asked him.   
Will started crying, sobbing against the now damp skin of Nico's neck.   
-What you need? You're my best friend, you can tell me whatever you need. Is it hurting?   
-Not yet, it's just that my body thinks that there will be a baby, so I get clingy and want to just you know, be comfortable. - Will said in a tiny voice. - Sometimes I have a fever, and everything hurts. And slick gushes out of me. It's not comfortable to be in clothes.   
Nico's hands were making trails at his back, since the bottom of his spine till his neck, making him shiver.   
-You forgot to tell about how horny you can be. I told you I had asked Apollo - Nico smiled at the look of disbelief in Will's face, hooking his thumbs in the boy's underwear.   
-What....   
-I saw Jason's text to you this morning. Something about "tell him already" and "I can't stand another party like what Christimas was". - Nico blushed, but kissed Will anyway, sweetly and gently.   
\- I love you, William Solace. - Nico whispered against Will's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Will kissed Nico full on the lips after listening to his statement.   
-I love you too, Nico. - the blonde whispered against the skin of Nico's neck, before sucking a purple lovebite in the pale skin, making the haven haired boy moan low.   
-What do you need, love?   
-Just cuddle me, ok? And take off this offensive clothes you're wearing - the blonde said, eyeing the t-shirt and boxers Nico was wearing.   
Nico chuckled, stripping and cuddling Will from behind. He kissed the boy's neck, rubbing circles in the boy's stomach.   
-Are you hurting? - he asked  
-Just a little - Will answered, trying not to squirm against Nico's cock. Nico started slowly grinding against the small of Will's back, making the blonde change positions just so, and his cock was sliding between Will's wet arsecheeks.   
Will moaned, and Nico pulled him flush in his chest, moving his hips so Will continued moaning, loving to hear the blonde come undone.   
-Nic... - Will breathed before coming, his arsecheeks squeezing Nico's cock, making the boy come all over his ass and lower back moments later.   
Will turned to Nico, kissing him softly, mostly just breathing against his mouth.   
"I love you" he mouthed against Nico's mouth, making the other boy smile and suck his lower lip into his mouth.   
He nuzzled against Nico's collarbone, kissing softly.   
-Can we just lay around, watch a couple movies?  
-Wanna marathon Criminal Minds?   
-Sure - Will said  
-Isn't it better to clean up first? You're all... Dirty?  
Will laughed at Nico's blushing cheeks.   
-Set up the damn tv show, I'll be right back. - He placed a lingering kiss in Nico's mouth.   
He cleaned up while Nico put a new sheet in the bed, as well as the tv show.   
He jumped in Nico's arms, resting his head under Nico's chin.   
-Put on Spencer Reid on my tv!  
-It's Doctor. - Nico laughed, pressing play at it.

At Poseidon's cabin, Percy and Jason were bickering over what was happening at the Hade's cabin.   
Piper was just smirking, laughing at them with Reyna in the phone.


End file.
